The invention concerns telecommunications systems and in particular relates to transmitting multimedia messages from a first telecommunications terminal to a second telecommunications terminal by using a telecommunications network.
The invention in particular applies to transmitting messages to a mobile telephone set, but also generally to transmitting multimedia messages to any type of telecommunications terminal of the telephone set, personal assistant (PDA), microcomputer type, . . .
As conceivable, transmitting of multimedia messages, in particular towards mobile type telephone handsets or to personal assistants, generates problems for restoring messages to the extent that for reasons of bulkiness, man-machine interfaces with which such terminals are provided, do not allow the whole of the information contained in such messages to be clearly restored. This problem is increasingly posed when the message is elaborated from a microcomputer and is intended for a mobile cell telephone. Indeed, in this case, the message must be converted into a format compatible with the end terminal in order to be able to suitably restore the whole of the information contained in the message.
Moreover, implementation of a multimedia messaging service MMS, which allows the users of mobile units to receive or send messages which may contain text, images and sound, involves the use of software client stored onboard the mobile unit in order to load and restore messages. Now, such a client is difficult to develop. A given version of the client MMS supports the whole of the provided functionalities. In the case of adding new functionalities to the MMS service, a user carrying a mobile set in which a preceding version of the client MMS is loaded, will not be able to benefit from the new functionalities. In addition, in the case of failure of the onboard software client expressed by faulty operations, it is difficult to correct these faults from a distance.
Finally, there are different implementations of client MMSes, so that it is not possible to provide the guarantee to the originator that the message which he/she has composed, will exactly be displayed in the same way on all the mobiles to which his/her MMS message is addressed.
In view of the above, the object of the invention is to provide a method for a telecommunications system with which the aforementioned drawbacks may be overcome.